Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten
by Cougar Draven
Summary: In the midst of danger, can Keitaro learn to love Mutsumi? (Chap. 4 Up!)
1. Dedications

Love Hina  
  
Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten  
  
A/N: This is my latest Love Hina fanfic. It deals with a what if storyline: What if Keitaro's promised girl was Mutsumi? I know she is in the manga, but this is more based on the anime, which I have now completely seen. Also, Cougar Draven is in this one, only not as a wrestler! I do mention wrestling once, but only in an explanation. I'm trying to keep WWE out of it, because I actually want people to read it while not thinking I'm a mindless boor. (Even though I probably am.)  
  
Guide to POV:  
  
All POV switches will be in the form of six symbols in a row, like this:  
  
------  
  
This is the guide.  
  
======: Neutral  
  
^^^^^^: Narusegawa Naru  
  
******: Urashima Keitaro  
  
~~~~~~: Cougar Draven  
  
If two or more of the character symbols appear, it will designate what POVs will be seen without much switching. Therefore, ~*~*~* refers to a Cougar/Keitaro split.  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
------  
  
Love Hina  
  
Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: Dedications  
  
======  
  
Narusegawa kissed him right smack on the lips. Now, Keitaro, basing his experience on the fact that any time he had even come close to this, Naru had hit him into the stratosphere, was not quite sure what to make of it, until she pulled away quickly.  
  
"Do your best," she had said, and then ran off. He didn't know what to make of it, but what the hell, Mutsumi had dragged him back to her apartment anyway. He liked Naru, but Mustumi was his promised girl, and he liked her too. All he had to do was choose which one he wanted to stay with, if Naru even still liked him.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Narusegawa Naru lay in her futon, alone. The alone part was not unusual, as Keitaro had found out on a couple of sleepwalking nights, but she was very depressed. She had liked Keitaro, it was obvious to everyone. Why she hadn't taken initiative was her decision alone. She had hoped that the ronin would ask her out, but he never did. She would never know that he was too shy, and she watched the sun rise while silently crying.  
  
******  
  
Keitaro dreamed a lot. He had beliefs and he had dreams, but he didn't have much self-esteem. He wanted to believe so much that Naru had liked him, but she had left and told him to do his best. So he did. He had spent the night at Mutsumi's place, and in the night, while he was sleeping, she had come out and laid down beside him. he had seemed so happy to see him in the morning, as well. Keitaro was beginning to fall for the pretty girl with anemia.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar hated mornings. He had moved to Japan with a dream of continuing his sport, but never did, and eventually ended up stranded. So, he lived meagerly and did what he needed to maybe move back one day. He practiced guitar, worked for his money, and had a good time when he could. But at this moment, Cougar Draven was wishing he was in his homeland, the USA. Oh, sure, at 22, the three years he had spent in isolation wasn't bad. After all, he loved Japan. He just had a life to get back to in the US.  
  
======  
  
"Damn." Motoko was rather pissed. Hinata was finished, but Naru was missing, Urashima might not be coming back, and that meant that Hinata might not have a manager. Kitsune was still there, but since she was running low on sake, she had expressed interest in getting a job. That meant Kitsune would not be around as much. Kitsune had also expressed interest in going with Seta to America. Su was almost useless, in that she had no work ethic, and would do nothing other than hunt the accursed turtle. Shinobu was too young to work, simply, although she was a positive girl.  
  
Motoko wondered to herself. The news was showing that a violent gang had been hitting people all over the area, and Hinata village was right in their line of fire. The news also said that it would rain on Saturday. Great. Rain didn't help, not when Motoko was the only one in charge.  
  
Motoko stood up. She had been attempting to meditate, but all her thoughts were troubling her.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to eliminate them." She started towards the village.  
  
******  
  
Keitaro watched the news like a hawk. He had heard that a gang was headed towards Hinata Village, and was worried. He had decided that for now, he would need a job, since he would more than likely not be welcome at Hinata Inn. Therefore, he had gone out to look for a job to provide for himself and Mutsumi.  
  
"Mutsumi, I'm home!" He listened for her answer, but nothing came. He checked the bath, to see if she was in the shower, but she wasn't there. Finally, he checked her room to see if she was asleep, but again, not there. He did, however, find a note.  
  
"Dear Mr. Urashima. I have taken your lovely girlfriend with me. I do hope you won't be angry with me. After all, you aren't the first to be hit by us. Cheerfully yours, Morgain Draven."  
  
Keitaro ran out of the apartment he shared with Mutsumi, feverishly calling her name.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Narusegawa Naru boarded a plane headed for the United States of America. She had called Hinata and told Haruka what she was doing. She and Mei would study for a year in America. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would find a guy she could love there.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
SKRUNCH  
  
Cougar heard the sound of metal on metal long after he sensed that something was wrong. His feet hit concrete only four times, and he had covered 20 feet to where vandals with the gang that had been bothering Hinata were trashing his car.  
  
"What the hell are you idiots doing?" The punks looked up at him, sized him up, and answered.  
  
"We thought your car needed a little work."  
  
"Yeah, so you two decided to give it a little makeover." Cougar's pupils grew smaller. He decided to end it there. He punched one of the punks hard enough to remove teeth, and the other one ran. Cougar followed, but ended up in the middle of a group of punks who were roughing up a local kid. Cougar threw himself into the fray and dropped five or six before they ran off. As they fled, he shouted after them.  
  
"Tell your boss not to mess with Cougar Draven!" He picked up the kid and took him back to his flat to tend to his wounds.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So what happened next, Urashima?" Cougar was interested, as were the others sitting in Hinata. Cougar had tended to Keitaro, and when he had revived, he had called Hinata and alerted them to their former manager's being attacked. He had then driven him over so he could explain what had happened. He had gotten to the note, and was finishing his tale.  
  
"I ran out of our apartment calling for Mutsumi, and started looking around the village. I found a couple of the gang kids, and I asked them what they were doing, and they started beating me up. I'm not sure how long they were beating me, or anything, until Cougar here saved me."  
  
"And you, what's your name?" Motoko seemed unconvinced to Keitaro. Cougar just wanted to answer the little girl's questions and go after the gangbangers.  
  
"Cougar Draven. The only reason I'm in this mess is those gangbanger bastards busted up my truck. I had that truck shipped from my home in the US. I've had it since I was 17, and those assholes trashed it like it was nothing."  
  
"Excuse me, did you say your last name was Draven?" Keitaro's eyes were wide, and when Cougar affirmed, Keitaro showed him the note.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar was stunned. He hadn't seen or heard from Morgain in over six months. He knew that the look of extreme shock on his face would need to be explained, but damn, he hadn't expected this. Not this. Had it been any other name signed to the note, even his old buddy Tha Killa, he would have understood. Just not this one. Cougar figured he would need a good, stiff drink after this whole ordeal was over.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Let me explain a few things about myself. My name is Cougar Draven. Sure, that's not my real name, but it's all I've used for three years. I was born and raised in the United States of America, but after I graduated high school, I moved here. I was a wrestler. Still am, I guess, although I haven't gotten a gig since I moved here. I ended up spending too much and didn't have enough for the trip back. I had to get a place, and I work odd jobs, and I play guitar sometimes. I'm still working on saving up to go back, although I may not have to now." Cougar took a deep breath, and prepared for the hard part.  
  
"When I was 17, five years ago, I got engaged to the girl of my dreams. I still love her, but back then we lived 300 miles apart. After we got engaged, she took a name like mine. Her chosen name was Morgain Draven. Spelled the same way as on the note. You should notice that the name is in both Japanese and English." He stopped for a second to take another breath, then continued.  
  
"I haven't seen or heard from Morgain in over six months. I had thought she had finally gotten into college. I figure I'll just breeze through college when I go back, but I can't imagine her here. If she is, it will mean a lot to me. If she isn't, I'll just crack the gangbangers and start saving money again." Cougar finally stopped, sure that he would never see the US again.  
  
"But wait, Cougar, what makes you think you can take all the guys?"  
  
"Quite simple. I am a wrestler. I made myself live through it. I may not be the smartest man in existence, although I can think. I may not be the strongest man, although I can lift. One thing I can do very well, though, is fight. If it is truly Morgain, then by now she will know I'm here. And I will stop her gang. No matter what. I'll get your girl back for you, Keitaro. And for the rest of you, I'll get your streets back."  
  
------  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Let me know how I did! Kei/Mutsumi forever!!! 


	2. The Draven Nation

Love Hina  
  
PKFF  
  
A/N: Well, I finished chapter one late last night/early this morning. I started this chapter, and finished it. I think, given my guide to work from, I'm going at a reasonable pace. I want to see Cougar reach the Draven Nation by the end of the next chapter. Still have kept wrestling to a minimum, and I'm happy about that. In response to the reviews I have already gotten, (new record! 12 hours!) The plot I have is not limited to the simple story of Cougar gets Mutsumi back. There is way more than that to it. As for the fact that Naru was apparently the promised girl, I did not know that. I have not read the manga yet, although that is my next conquest. Anyway, on with Chapter Two: The DN!!  
  
Guide to POV:  
  
All POV switches will be in the form of six symbols in a row, like this:  
  
------  
  
This is the guide.  
  
======: Neutral  
  
^^^^^^: Narusegawa Naru  
  
******: Urashima Keitaro  
  
~~~~~~: Cougar Draven  
  
If two or more of the character symbols appear, it will designate what POVs will be seen without much switching. Therefore, ~*~*~* refers to a Cougar/Keitaro split. Also, splits may be weighted towards one character. This will be shown with a predominance of one character's symbol.  
  
------  
  
Love Hina  
  
Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten  
  
Chapter Two: The Draven Nation  
  
======  
  
Morgain Draven looked out at the Draven Nation. She had built her gang large since coming to Japan six months previously. She had wanted to find Cougar, it is true, but she had neglected that particular reason for being, focusing on destruction. After kidnapping the young woman, intending to ransom her, Morgain had found out that she had unwillingly found her fiancé. She had a feeling that no amount of crying would save her gang members, and he would be furious when he knew that she had been here for six months. She suspected he already knew, what with the Urashima boy being in Cougar's protective zone. She decided to attempt to fix the wound she had created.  
  
"Sakata! Come here!" Morgain knew that Kentarou Sakata was an aquaintance of Urashima and Otohime. He was the entire reason she had found the two young lovers. Well, she thought they were lovers. She couldn't be sure. She and Cougar had been, well before they had even graduated.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Kentarou knew that he would never get to try anything with the beautiful leader of the Draven Nation, but by being her right hand, he did get to look at her a lot. Maybe, after her boyfriend Cougar was disposed of, Sakata would get his chance.  
  
"Get me the Otohime girl. Bring her here, and if you aren't gentle with her, I'll see you beaten. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Sakata didn't know what his mistress had planned for Otohime, but he didn't care. He wanted Cougar dead.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cougar Draven and Keitaro were sitting in the Hinata lobby, relaxing. Motoko and Kitsune had gone out looking for clues as to the whereabouts of Mutsumi.  
  
"So, Keitaro, I don't know this Mutsumi girl. What's she like?"  
  
"Well, she is a very pretty girl, to start with. Plus, she's very nice. I'm starting to fall for her, Cougar."  
  
"Well, you did live with her, I expected you'd say something like that. What's she like in bed?"  
  
"I've never even...!"  
  
"Ok, ok, kid, don't get in a rush. I expected you to be more of the type to go all the way with every girl you could. If you ain't, you ain't. It's all good."  
  
"Cougar, don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude. I just want to take it slow with Mutsumi. I think I love her."  
  
"That's cool, dude. Real cool."  
  
"What about you, Cougar? You seemed shocked to find out your Morgain was here."  
  
"I was, kid. I've known Morgain for almost ten years. I fell in love with her at 16, my man K, and I asked her to marry me. We never got married, because after high school, we took a year before college and went on trips. Mine took me here. She went to Europe, and I kept in contact with her until about six months ago. I guess she came here. I would like to know why she came here and didn't bother to try to find me."  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute or two, then Kitsune came rushing in the door.  
  
"Motoko's been taken!"  
  
======  
  
Morgain stared out the window for a while, and when Sakata came in with Otohime, she almost jumped. Not quite, but almost.  
  
"Sakata! Don't do that!"  
  
"Of course, Mistress Draven. Shall I go?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Leave us alone." Sakata left, although a bit warily. He didn't trust Otohime Mutsumi. The girl might soften his mistress.  
  
"So, Miss Otohime, do you know who I am?"  
  
"Mr. Sakata said that you are the great Morgain Draven, the most beautiful woman in existence, and the strongest leader on the planet."  
  
"He did, eh? I don't much trust him, but he makes a good deviant, so I keep him around. I've been watching you and your boyfriend, Mutsumi. I brought you here to ask you what you thought of him."  
  
"Kei-kun? He's the nicest guy in the world, Miss Draven. He's always nice to me, and he's even risked himself to save me before. I really like him."  
  
"I see. He did seem like a rather clumsy fellow, though."  
  
"He is, but I still love him anyway. I do remember hearing the soldiers talking about you having a guy here, too. Cougar, or something?"  
  
"Cougar. That's it. I love him more than life itself. I guess when I came here, I came here to find him. So far, I've been here six months, and I'd forgotten all about finding him. I took control of a small gang and quickly made it the largest gang in Japan. I hadn't expected this, but when we kidnapped you, we inadvertently contacted him. He knows I'm here, now. We had originally taken you to get ransom money, but we won't do that anymore. That's my decision. Sakata!" Morgain yelled for her second, and when he arrived, informed him as to the change of plans.  
  
"Yes...ma'am...it will be done...at once." Sakata could not believe that Morgain had betrayed her Draven spirit.  
  
~~~~~*  
  
Cougar waited for the darkness, then arose from the futon he was in. Keitaro had insisted that Hinata put up their guest for the night, and in the morning, they would all search for Motoko. Cougar couldn't allow that. He knew that in daylight, any and all gang members who knew him by sight would attack. Nightfall was his only option.  
  
As he stole out the front of Hinata, he didn't look behind him, and so didn't see a young ronin following.  
  
======  
  
Motoko crept along the dark walk on the side of the bridge near Hinata Inn. She had escaped her captors, and she intended to get information to Cougar and Urashima. She had decided that Cougar's brash, irresponsible reactions were his only fault, and otherwise he made a fine person.  
  
As she entered Hinata, she knew something was amiss. The lights were on, and Haruka and Kitsune were sitting in the lobby. They rushed to greet her, but when she asked where the men where, the two had no good answer.  
  
"Cougar left a note saying he was going to get back Mutsumi and you, because we thought you were still taken. Keitaro left a note saying that he was following Cougar."  
  
------  
  
Well, there's chapter two! I'm trying to get this one to be a good story that everyone can enjoy. I hope all of you read and review it! 


	3. Cougar and Morgain

Love Hina  
  
PKFF  
  
A/N: Well, this is actually quite nice. I believe this is the first time I've been able to write a story like this. I actually finished this last night, but my internet connection was being a jackass, so I have to upload this at school. =:-O In other notes, my Spring Break starts this Friday, March 26, so I will keep writing and uploading what I have until then. Starting Saturday, I will be unavailable until Monday, April 6.  
  
------  
  
Guide to POV:  
  
All POV switches will be in the form of six symbols in a row, like this:  
  
------  
  
This is the guide.  
  
======: Neutral  
  
^^^^^^: Narusegawa Naru  
  
******: Urashima Keitaro  
  
~~~~~~: Cougar Draven  
  
'''''': Otohime Mutsumi  
  
!!!!!!: Morgain Draven  
  
If two or more of the character symbols appear, it will designate what POVs will be seen without much switching. Therefore, ~*~*~* refers to a Cougar/Keitaro split. Also, splits may be weighted towards one character. This will be shown with a predominance of one character's symbol.  
  
------  
  
Love Hina  
  
Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten  
  
Chapter Three: Cougar and Morgain  
  
!'!'!'  
  
Mutsumi Otohime stood in front of Morgain Draven, and the two young women stared each other down. Finally, Morgain spoke.  
  
"So, Mutsumi, you never did tell me what your true feelings about Keitaro were. You told me that you thought he was a nice guy, but you never said how you felt about him, in your heart."  
  
"Well, Miss Draven--"  
  
"Please call me Morgain."  
  
"Oh, of course, Morgain. It's hard to say in words how I feel about Kei-kun. I feel as if the sun rises every time he speaks to me, almost like a gentle spring breeze. I feel a hole in my heart whenever he isn't around. I miss him so much right now, I feel like I could cry."  
  
"Those are some interesting thoughts. That's pretty much how I feel about Cougar, although instead of glomping all over him like you do Keitaro, I'd probably drag him off into a dark room and get it on."  
  
"Why start so soon, though?"  
  
"Soon? I've known Cougar since we were in high school. I know what he's going to do in bed before he does!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar Draven heard the thugs before he saw them, and that was a good thing, because he would have lost all of his element of surprise. He recognized them as the two who had vandalized his truck, and he was pissed.  
  
"Well, Mistress Draven should be pleased. Not only did we deliver the Otohime girl to Sakata, we led Keitaro off course enough to destroy his chances of finding the Draven Nation."  
  
"Yeah, we also trashed that other guy's car, too. Master Sakata said to do that personally."  
  
Cougar could stand it no longer, and made up his mind. Before the two knew they were being followed, they laid on the ground.  
  
"Well, Keitaro, let's take our prey and head back to Hinata." Keitaro looked up in shock, but realized that Cougar knew he had been followed the whole time.  
  
''''''  
  
Mutsumi Otohime sat in silence in her cell. Morgain Draven had let her go back to sit for a while, during which she would locate Keitaro and Cougar. So Mutsumi sat for a while and cried. She missed Keitaro, so she cried. She knew she was falling for him, every second. She wanted to be with him more and more each time she thought about him, and she thought about him more than she thought about anyhting else. She was beginning to wonder if she hadn't completely lost her mind trying to go after Keitaro. She knew that he liked Narusegawa. She knew that all she had going for her were bigger boobs. She knew that Keitaro was dangerously close to being a slippery letch, but that all he needed was to be loved by someone. Mutsumi wanted to be that person.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Morgain Draven gave orders to her underlings, because Sakata wasn't present. She would have to find out where he had gotten himself. But not right now.  
  
She looked out her window and thought of Cougar. She missed him. They had made their vows to each other five years previously, but still, the 21-year-old Mistress Draven felt as if it were yesterday. How she had let herself forget about the love she had shared with Cougar, she felt she would never know. Until she saw him again, she would have only herself to blame. She had been there six months, and hadn't even tried to find him. God damn it, why the hell did she ever even let him go to Japan? She knew he loved wrestling, he had been headstrong, and a fighter, but she knew he might not come back, and she still had let him go. Oh, how stupid she had been!  
  
******  
  
Keitaro followed in silence. Cougar had, while knowing he was taking out gang members, had not known Shirai and Haitani by sight. That was fine. Keitaro wondered how Morgain Draven had gotten them to switch sides.  
  
He also wondered if Morgain would be able to do the same to his Mutsumi. His Mutsumi, huh? That would be the first time he thought of her as his. Usually, he thought of her as who she was: a beautiful young woman. He was close to being considered a letch, especially when he was very clumsy, and also very unlucky. He didn't care what the other girls thought of him now, though. As long as he had Mutsumi to care about, he would be happy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar dragged his quarry along. He didn't know who they were, but that they had trashed his truck, and they had referred to a Sakata doing this. Oh well, then this Sakata person would have to take the heat, then.  
  
Cougar also thought about Morgain. He didn't know why she was here, only that she was. He knew that she had the young Keitaro's girlfriend, and that she was in charge of a dangerous gang. He had a feeling that she did not know about the order to destroy the truck. Morgain had ridden in that truck before, in both seats. She had as much of a connection with the truck as Cougar. In any case, Cougar missed her dearly. He hadn't even known how much he had missed her, not until the moment when he realized that she was so close to him, and he didn't know where she was.  
  
======  
  
Kentarou Sakata walked into Morgain Draven's office. He shrugged off the beratement he knew he would get, then started in.  
  
"Mistress, we have word that there has been a personal attack on our men by one Cougar Draven."  
  
"On who?"  
  
"Operatives Haitani and Shirai. I trained them myself. They are good soldiers, but they were caught unawares."  
  
"Does anyone have any clue as to why Cougar would attack first? He never did before."  
  
"It might have something to do with the fact that the two had vandalized Cougar's truck on the day we took Otohime."  
  
"They WHAT? Cougar loves that truck. No wonder they got attacked. Are they still breathing?"  
  
"We don't know, they were taken, presumably as hostages, although we can't be sure."  
  
"Well, find out. And find out who gave the order to trash the truck. I want to see them, first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cougar hated waiting. He was a very restless individual, and so was pacing when the two thugs awoke. He heard Keitaro talking to them, and went in to see.  
  
"Shirai, Haitani, you guys okay? Cougar hit you pretty hard."  
  
"No I didn't. You know these bastards, Keitaro?"  
  
"Yeah, they were my best buddies in high school."  
  
"I see. Ok, you two, spill. I want the location to the so-called Draven Nation. I want the location of Morgain, and I want Sakata's head on a silver platter. You will give them to me, or I will find one of your own who will."  
  
Eventually, after much threatening, a little light punishment, and a few heavy lefts to the jaw, they divulged the information.  
  
******  
  
Keitaro watched Cougar leave, and was about to go upstairs and cry, when he realized that he didn't want to leave Mutsumi alone. He ran out the door after tying up his former friends.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Morgain Draven had seen sunsets before, but none quite like this one. This one seemed ominous, like she would lose something she had worked hard to get. God, she hoped it wasn't Cougar. She never even heard Sakata.  
  
"Mistress! Cougar found us, and he's coming here. He's bringing Urashima, as well."  
  
"Good. Get Otohime. Perhaps we can make...a deal, say?" Morgain was of course intending to release Mutsumi. She felt that the girl, while a useful prisoner, could make at least one person's life brighter, and Morgain would not stand in the way of that.  
  
"Of course, ma'am." Sakata would see that his mistress did not look weak. If she released the girl, Sakata would take Urashima. He probably would anyway. Then he would shoot Cougar when he inevitably attacked. Brilliant plan, self defense. Maybe he would lose in the end, but Cougar would be out of the picture.  
  
======  
  
Motoko came down the stairs, and saw Shirai and Haitani in gang clothes. She undid the gags, but left them tied, and started grilling them.  
  
"So, you two, where did Cougar and Urashima go?"  
  
"They went to the DN! We couldn't stop them!"  
  
"Good. Maybe Urashima will be able to grow a little."  
  
~*~!'!  
  
Cougar stood at the border of the Draven Nation. Next to him stood Keitaro Urashima, the young ronin who would not be held back. Not five feet from them stood the girls of their dreams. Morgain was accompanied by Mutsumi Otohime.  
  
"Morgain, it's been a long time. You look beautiful."  
  
"You look great yourself, Cougar. You look like you are in better shape than ever."  
  
The two stood, talking to one another, and they were so engrossed in each other, that no one heard or saw Sakata until he had the gun pressed against Keitaro's skull.  
  
"Hold it. I'm taking the kid."  
  
"Otohime-chan, come here!" Cougar saw his opportunity. He spun, and was about to lunge, but Sakata pressed the gun against Keitaro harder. Keitaro gurgled, then spoke.  
  
"Cougar-san! I will go. Anything for Mutsumi."  
  
Cougar's eyes burned holes in Sakata's soul. He wanted to drop the gun. Really, he did. In the end, however, Cougar turned and looked at Morgain.  
  
"Now I know you didn't know about my truck. I know you didn't tell this boy to attack us. I hold no grudge, Morgain. It was great seeing you, really, it was. Otohime and I must be leaving now, but I will be back. And Sakata? You're next."  
  
------  
  
Chapter Three complete! I like the way I finished this one, really. I'm working on a better sort of cliffhanger, but this'll do for now. Yes, I do know where I'm going with the story, so I'll just keep writing. 


	4. Cougar's Choice

Love Hina  
  
PKFF  
  
A/N: Starting this chapter, WWE will slip in a bit. At the end of the story, WWE involvement is quite necessary, and so I may mention wrestling a bit until I absolutely have to use it. ...And this chapter is finished. Four chapters finished so far... I really need to do some work on my other running fanfics.  
  
------  
  
Guide to POV:  
  
All POV switches will be in the form of six symbols in a row, like this:  
  
------  
  
This is the guide.  
  
******: Urashima Keitaro  
  
'''''': Otohime Mutsumi  
  
~~~~~~: Cougar Draven  
  
!!!!!!: Morgain Draven  
  
======: Sakata Kentaro  
  
^^^^^^: Narusegawa Naru  
  
If two or more of the character symbols appear, it will designate what POVs will be seen without much switching. Therefore, ~*~*~* refers to a Cougar/Keitaro split. Also, splits may be weighted towards one character. This will be shown with a predominance of one character's symbol.  
  
------  
  
Love Hina  
  
Promises Kept, Friends Forgotten  
  
Chapter Four: Cougar's Choice  
  
~'~'~'  
  
Cougar Draven walked away from the Draven Nation with Mutsumi in tow. He had wanted to take Sakata to hell and back, but knew that for the safety of Keitaro, he could not. He looked over his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Miss, I need a place to speak with you, in private."  
  
"Okay. Follow me to the apartment I share with Kei-kun."  
  
!*!*!*  
  
Morgain Draven paced. Keitaro didn't know why she had decided not to place him in a cell, but he could plainly see she was furious as to his mere presence.  
  
"Sakata! Damn it! I'd let you go, but he gave the border guards - all of them - orders to shoot you on sight."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am."  
  
"No worries, kid. I am actually grateful you followed Cougar. I think Sakata wants to kill him."  
  
"Miss Draven, I don't mean any disrespect, but Cougar shares the feeling."  
  
"Why would Cougar want to kill Sakata? He doesn't even know him!"  
  
"I know, Miss Draven, but there is a reason nonetheless."  
  
"Well, first, call me Morgain, and second, Keitaro, what is the reason?"  
  
"Well, Morgain, Sakata gave the order to trash Cougar's truck. We know it personally, from Shirai and Haitani."  
  
"Sakata did? That must be why he hid from me after last night."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He also gave Shirai and Haitani orders to watch Cougar, and he said why he wants Cougar dead. I didn't tell Cougar this, and I'm glad."  
  
"Why does Sakata want him dead, and why are you glad you didn't tell Cougar?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad because Cougar might have risked Mutsumi's life. I would have gotten shot first, but I'm glad Cougar kept his cool."  
  
"So what was the reason?"  
  
"Sakata said that he would kill Cougar, so he could have you."  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Morgain gaped in shock. She knew Sakata had been awfully servitude-ish the past few weeks, but she had had no idea why. And there would be no way she would let him kill Cougar. No chance in hell.  
  
******  
  
Keitaro was surprised. He had imagined Morgain as more of a tougher person, but he saw that she was really a nice person, she just happened to be in control of a dangerous gang. He would have to get her opinion of Mutsumi later, but first he felt that Sakata was doing great wrong to himself by betraying the Draven couple.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar felt uplifted, in a way. He had seen his dear Morgain for the first time in over two years. And yet... yet, somehow, they were still separate. Maybe it was that Sakata guy. If he hadn't picked that moment to take Keitaro prisoner, maybe Morgain would have softened. Cougar guessed it was all moot now. He followed Mutsumi Otohime, until at last she stopped at a small apartment.  
  
"This is the place."  
  
~'~'~'  
  
Cougar and Mutsumi sat in what passed for a recreation area in the small flat. Cougar, a 22-year-old American wrestler/musician with a fierce temper, and a longing for his homeland, sat across from a 20-year-old girl who had anemia, watermelons, and a pet turtle. Thw two talked.  
  
"So, Miss Otohime, I wanted to ask you what you thought about Keitaro."  
  
"Well, please call me Mutsumi, first. And, Mr. Draven, I don't know where to start."  
  
"Well, if I was you, I'd start by calling me Cougar. Then, I would say the things I liked about Keitaro. I ain't you, however, so I won't impose."  
  
"Well...Cougar...I guess Keitaro is just a really nice guy. I've liked him since we were kids, and when I got my chance to have him, I jumped at it. I was so happy to see him, and if that Sakata hurts him, I'll never forgive him."  
  
"Well, Mutsumi, you won't have to worry about Sakata. I have my own goals regarding his departure from this plane of existence."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be quite frank, that bastard trashed my truck, and I'll make him pay for it. I also think he's trying to kill me, but I'll just beat him to it."  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Morgain Draven watched Kentaro Sakata. After Keitaro's news, she did not trust him at all, and she guessed that soon, Cougar would make his presence known, and all hell would break loose. Morgain knew that Sakata wanted Cougar dead, and she also knew that Cougar wanted Sakata dead. The question was, would they end up killing each other?  
  
******  
  
Keitaro was afraid. He knew that Morgain Draven would not let him die, not there, but he was still freaked. The soldiers in the DN knew, as did Keitaro and Morgain, that she was no longer the official leader of the DN. Sakata had taken control of all of the gang after taking Keitaro prisoner by convincing the others that Morgain was growing soft. Morgain still held enough influence to keep Keitaro alive, but he didn't know for how long.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar Draven hated waiting. He always did. He had left Mutsumi in her apartment, but waited outside, always on the lookout for new gang members. He doubted Sakata cared about the young woman anymore. Sakata wanted him dead. So, why bother waiting for Sakata to find him? Cougar slowly rose, leaving his trenchcoat and hat behind, choosing instead to wear his wrestling attire, a vest and pants set. He put his street clothes in the bed of the capped truck, right next to the mattress he used to sleep when he didn't have a place to live. He then drove off in the direction of the Draven Nation.  
  
======  
  
Kentaro Sakata waited. He knew Cougar would come, just not when. He wanted him dead now. He didn't much care about Morgain right now, but he might after he killed Cougar.  
  
He also couldn't wait until he could kill Keitaro. He didn't know why, he just wanted Keitaro dead. Not that bad of an ambition, killing one who was supposedly immortal.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cougar parked his truck out of sight, although he was pretty sure he was already being reported to Sakata. He walked to the known border of the Draven Nation, and crossed right over.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Cougar realized that he had not come across any guards yet. He suspected a trap, but would not let that stop him. He kept on.  
  
~!=^*'  
  
All could hear, and all could see. The thoughts of all were visible at once, but to all that heard, only one fact was obvious. Kentaro Sakata, a man who had felt slighted by Cougar, took his weapon and fired. 


End file.
